debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve (Minecraft)
|-|Steve= |-|Alex= Summary The Player is the character who can be controlled in Minecraft. The two default player skins are known as Steve (a name suggested by Notch as a joke but later confirmed in the "change skin" menu on minecraft.net and in-game as the default name in Bedrock Edition) and Alex, with all unchanged skins being split between the two default skins. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A | At least 5-C, likely higher Name: Steve or Alex Origin: Minecraft Gender: None (Notch mentions gender doesn't exist in Minecraft) Age: Unknown Classification: Human Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of breaking obsidian with simple punches) | Multi-City Block level (Can fight and kill the Ender Dragon and the Wither, both being able to break obsidian by ramming into it) | At least Moon level (Can break Command Blocks or Bedrock, these ones can resist a moon level explosion), likely higher Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Athletic Human (Runs at 5.5 m/s) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can tag Endermen, who can dodge arrows at pointblank) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight and dodge Endermen) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Can lift 782,536,292.585 lbs) Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least Moon Class Durability: Building level (Unharmed from punching obsidian) | Multi-City Block level (Can tank hits from the Ender Dragon) | At least Moon level, likely higher (Can't get harmed by anything but the void) Stamina: High (Although he can sleep, it was never shown to need it to survive) Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters via bow | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters via bow, at least Low Macroversal via commands (Can affect the Nether and the End via commands) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Survival Expert, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 6, can survive getting shot in the entire body with arrows), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can harm Vexes, who are supposedly souls), Dimensional Storage (Inventory lets him store thousands of items), Healing (Can self-heal from heavy damage), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to the Nether), Resurrection (Can respawn after death), Life Manipulation (Can give life to blocks so an Iron Golem or a Snow Golem spawn), Resistance to intense heat (Can stand near pools of lava) |-|With items= All previous abilities, Explosion Manipulation (Via TNT), Statistics Amplification (Many potions let him increase his speed, strength and defense), Probability Manipulation (Can increase his luck), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Can make himself invisible and be undetected by mobs), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Water Breathing potion allows him to breathe underwater), Night Vision (Night Vision potion increases vision capability), Poison Manipulation (Can induce poison), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Can make himself fall slower), Statistics Reduction (Weakness potion makes attacks be weaker and Slowness potion makes the user slower), Magic (Can enchant weapons and armor), Damage Transferal (Via Thorns enchantment), Restoration (Can make enchanted items self-repair), Limited Infinity Manipulation (Can make a bow not waste arrows), Water Walking and Ice Manipulation (Frost Walker allows Steve to walk on water by freezing it), Light Manipulation (Can cause Glowing effect via Spectral Arrows), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can summon a lightning bolt if there's a storm happening), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel himself), Limited Existence Erasure (Type 1, Curse of Vanishing makes the item disappear after dying), Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Purification (Material, Can heal status effects via milk), Durability Negation (Decay potion reduces HP despite defenses), Fire Manipulation and Resistance to it (Opponents hit with Fire Aspect are set on fire, Fire Resistance potion makes Steve unable to be harmed from fire or lava), Resistance to Explosion Manipulation (Blast Protection reduces damage taken from explosions) |-|Creative Mode/Spectator Mode/Commands= All previous abilities, Flight, Invulnerability and Possible Empathic Manipulation (Can fly and is unable to get harmed, mobs seem to have no intention of attacking Steve), Possession and Intangibility (Immaterial, Spectator mode makes Steve able to posses beings and go through blocks), Power Bestowal and Nullification (/ability can grant or revoke abilities from other players), Void Manipulation (Pacifist Difficulty removes enemy mobs from the game, /clear can remove items from players), Information Analysis (Various commands allows the player to analyze the world and other players), Weather Manipulation (/weather allows to change the weather of the world), Forcefield Creation (/worldborder allows to change the world border), Teleportation and BFR (Type 1, /tp teleports entities away), Time Manipulation and Circadian Manipulation (/time can change the time of the world), Summoning (/summon summons an entity), Sound Manipulation (/stopsound and /playsound nullifies or plays specific sounds), Limited Transmutation (/setblock and /replaceitem can change blocks into others and replace items on inventories), Status Effect Inducement (/effect can grant any status effect, which include Nausea Inducement, Social Influencing Blindness Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Hunger Inducement or Health Boost, etc.), Limited Knowledge Manipulation (/recipe can remove or grant recipes from players), Death Manipulation (/kill kills entities), Law Manipulation (/gamerule can set laws for the game), Creation (/give gives an item to a player), Possible Acausality (Type 4, /immutableworld can make the world immutable to any changes), Limited Detection (/detect allows the player to know if there's blocks in a specific direction), Duplication (/clone copies an existing block), Data Manipulation (/data allows the player to modify the properties of a block or entity) Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Potions, Armor, Pickaxe, Axe, Shovel, TNT, Bow and Arrows, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius (Became an expert crafter, fighter, alchemist and enchanter through self-teaching) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Early-Game | End-Game | Creative Mode Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's Profile (8-C versions used with speed equalized) Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Diavolo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Diavolo's profile (Speed was equalized, Steve had a bed near the battlefield he has already slept in and Steve had access to items) Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Purification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Data Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Minecraft Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Law Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Social Influencing Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Protagonists